the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Carl Emerson
Carl Emerson war ein Nebencharakter der zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100. Toby Levins verkörpert seine Rolle zwischen den Folgen Abschied bis Dämonen der Vergangenheit. Im Deutschen wird er von Thomas Wenke synchronisiert. Carl Emerson war Leutnant der Mount Weather Garde und Cage Wallace' rechte Hand. Er erhielt das Knochenmark sehr früh, so war es ihm möglich, die radioaktive Flutung von Ebene 5 zu überleben. Er spielte eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Zerstörung von Mount Weather und dem Tod von 49 Sky People. Er wurde von Lexa aus den Gebieten der 13 Clans verbannt, nachdem Clarke Griffin ihn nicht für seine Verbrechen tötete. In Dämonen der Vergangenheit kam er nach Arkadia, um sich an Clarke zu rächen und weitere Delinquenten zu töten. Clarke kann ihn jedoch mithilfe der Flamme töten. Vergangenheit Er wuchs in Mount Weather auf und ist Teil des Mount Weather Sicherheitsdienstes. Er hatte einen Bruder und zwei Söhne. In der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei Als sich die Grounder mit den Sky People verbünden wird Cage klar, das der Berg den beiden Gruppierungen nicht standhalten kann. Die Prognose, dass sich beide Völker bekriegen würden, schlägt fehl. Emerson kann Monty Green schnappen, als dieser sich Zutritt in die Kommandozentrale von Mount Weather verschafft und ein Notrufsignal an Raven Reyes sendet.(Abschied) Zusammen mit weiteren Soldaten wird Emerson nach draußen geschickt um Clarke Griffin zu töten, kann den Befehl jedoch nicht ausführen und wird von Octavia Blake gefangen genommen. Durch die Strahlung und die Luft die durch ein Loch im Anzug einströmt wird er kurzzeitig verwundet und in Camp Jaha in eine Luftschleuse gebracht. Hier wird er von Abigail Griffin genesen, verrät aber keinerlei Geheimnisse über Mount Weather oder Cages Pläne. Durch Blutproben an Emerson erfährt Clarke, dass die Mountain Men bereits begonnen haben das Knochenmark und das Blut der Jugendlichen zu extrahieren. Clarke lässt Emerson daraufhin gehen. Sie gibt ihm sechs Stunden Zeit nach Mount Weather mit einer Kriegsbotschaft zurück zu kehren. (Machtkampf) Am Berg angekommen wird er von Cage empfangen, der ohne Schutzkleidung außerhalb des Bunkers atmen kann ohne, das seine Haut verbrennt. Auch Emerson erhält das Knochenmark von Dr. Lorelei Tsing injiziert und klärt Cage über den Stand der Dinge des Camps auf. Cage Wallace will eine Rakete auf Tondc starten, um die Anführer der Grounder und der Sky People auf einen Schlag zu töten. Zusammen mit Cage und dem Whitman lässt er die Rakete auf Tondc fallen. (Schwer wiegt die Krone) (Der Weg zum Sieg) ]] Als sich die übrigen 44 Jugendlichen nicht mehr im radioaktiv verstrahlten Sektor 5 aufhalten, ist sich Cage sicher, das viele der Mountain Men seinen Idealen nicht folge leisten. Die Kinder hätten sich unter den Revolutionären der Mountain Man versteckt und Emerson solle kontrolliert alle Schlafsäle überprüfen. Cage und Emerson erkennen, das Clarke und Lexa mithilfe der 44 Jugendlichen die Taktik des Trojanisches Pferd anwenden wollen. Emerson kann auch Bellamy Blake enttarnen und hört sein Funkspruch mit Raven ab, als jener den Säurenebel abschalten will. Cage lässt den Nebel weiterhin aktiviert und schickt Wachen nach Blake, um ihm bei seinem Vorhaben den Nebel auszuschalten zu stoppen. Da der Tank des Nebels durch Bellamy letztendlich doch gesprengt wird teilt Emerson Wallace mit, dass die Reaper nicht alle Grounder stoppen könnten. (Vertrauen) Emerson gibt den Bewohnern der Widerstandsgruppe eine Stunde Zeit die versteckten Delinquenten straffrei heraus zu rücken. Allerdings werden trotzdem einige der Widerständler von Mountain Men Wachen erschossen. So gelingt es Cage wieder an alle Delinquenten im Mount Weather zu kommen. Als sich die Grounder dem Tor zum Berg versammeln werden sie von einem Kugelregen empfangen. Lexa, die mit ihrer Mannschaft die Wachen ausschalten will geht einen Deal mit Emerson ein, den er vorher mit Cage und Dante Wallace geplant hatte. Er lässt die Grounder der Erntekammer frei. Im Gegenzug dazu soll Lexa mit ihrer Armee wieder abziehen. Mehrere Sky People, darunter auch Abigail und Marcus Kane werden im Berg gefangen genommen und sollen als Spender dienen. Clarke, die vom Verrat Lexas immer noch unter Schock steht droht Cage seinen Vater zu erschießen, wenn er ihr Volk nicht die Freiheit schenken würde. Cage verneint dies und Dante wird von Clarke erschossen. Daraufhin flutet sie zusammen mit Bellamy den Berg mit radioaktiv verseuchter Luft, sodass alle Mountain Men qualvoll sterben. Emerson flieht und ist bei dem Vorfall der einzig Überlebende, da er durch das Knochenmark immun gegen die Strahlung zu sein scheint. (Verrat) (Das gelobte Land) |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei In Der 13. Clan ist zu sehen, dass Emerson der Ice Nation beigetreten ist und der Königin Nia die Sicherheitscodes zur Selbstzerstörung von Mount Weather gab. Durch einen Attentäter, der sich den Code auf den Arm eingeritzt hatte, konnte jener nach der Ermordung von Gina diesen eingeben und sprengte somit den Bunker mitsamt einiger Mitglieder der Sky People in die Luft. In Vergifteter Boden wird Carl in einer Kiste von König Roan von Azgeda an Wanheda geschickt. Als Beweis für die Loyalität von Azgeda zu dem Bündnis und wegen noch einer offener Frage, wie der Attentäter an die Selbstzerstörungscodes von Mount Weather kam. Als Emerson Clarke sieht geht er auf diese los und bringt sie zum Fall, worauf die Beiden am Boden ringen. Lexa befielt darauf, dass die Wachen ihn in einen Käfig stecken sollen. Später wird er von den Groundern an einen Pfahl gefesselt und mit Clarke konfrontiert. Um einen Schritt in eine neue Richtung zu gehen, Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut, lässt sie Emerson leben, statt ihn für seine Verbrechen an den Sky People zu töten. Emerson wird daraufhin aus allen Ländern von Lexa verbannt. In Dämonen der Vergangenheit verschafft sich Emerson Zugang zu Arkadia, nachdem die Bewohner ihr Camp verlassen haben. Zuvor überfällt er Harper, Nathan und Bryan in ihrem Versteck. Er greift zuerst Octavia und Jasper an, die in Lincolns Habseligkeiten nach seinem Notizbuch suchen und greift danach Raven und Sinclair an, wobei er Sinclair tötet. Als Clarke und Monty von ihm angegriffen werden, erkennt Clarke anhand des roten Rauchen, dass es sich beim Angreifer um Emerson handelt. Monty wird ebenfalls von ihm gefangen genommen und mit den anderen Delinquenten in eine Luftschleuse gesperrt. Er will sich an der Schleuse mit Clarke treffen und nimmt auch Bellamy als Gefangenen. Er will das Clarke dabei zusieht, wie er ihre Freunde in der Luftschleuse tötet, wie er dabei zusehen musste wie Clarke seine Familie tötete. Clarke kann ihn im letzten Moment überwältigen und setzt ihm die Flamme ein. Sie stoppt den Luftentzug in der Schleuse, während Emerson durch das Einsetzen der Flamme stirbt, weil er nicht über die spezielle Anomalie des Blutes verfügt. Aussehen Carl ist ein recht kräftiger, muskulöser und gut gebauter Mann mit braunen Augen und kurzem braunem Haar. Persönlichkeit Carl scheint sehr loyal gegenüber seinem Volk und Cage Wallace zu sein. Auch in Gefangenschaft der Sky People verriet er keinerlei Informationen über die Pläne von der Mountain Men. Auftritte Trivia * In der Episode Das gelobte Land sollte es eigentlich eine Szene geben in der Emerson gegen Bellamy kämpft. In dieser Szene wäre Carl Emerson gestorben. ** Diese Szene wurde allerdings aufgrund von Mangel von Zeit und Budget gestrichen. Sie musste herausgeschnitten werden und ermöglicht ihm damit eine Rückkehr in Staffel 3. The 100 Showrunner on what Clarke did in the Finale and Setting up Season 3 * Er war der letzte Überlebende Mountain Man * Mit dem Tod von Emerson in Dämonen der Vergangenheit sind alle Mountain Men verstorben. Opfer * Über 250 Grounder und Sky People durch die Rakete die in Tondc einschlug. * 49 Sky People die Mount Weather bewohnten. (indirekt, gab den Attentäter den Code für die Selbstzerstörung) ** Dies schließt Gina ein. * Sinclair wurde von ihm erstochen. Zitate Staffel Zwei Abschied : Carl Emerson: "Sir, if this is an alliance between the outsiders and the Ark, there are things we can do to break it. We let them kill each other so they don't come here to take their people back." : Cage Wallace: "I don't care how many men they have. They will not get past our defenses." : Carl Emerson: "Sir, we shouldn't take this threat lightly." Machtkampf : Carl Emerson (zu den Sky People): "Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Sicherheitsdienst." Schwer wiegt die Krone : Carl Emerson: "You did it, didn't you, sir? Huh? The marrow treatment, it worked." : Cage Wallace: "We did it, Lieutenant. The ground is ours." Der Weg zum Sieg : Carl Emerson (Als die Delinquenten die Mount Weather Wachen angreifen): "Retreat! Retreat. Pull back. Pull back now." Vertrauen : Carl Emerson (zu Cage Wallace über Bellamy): "Confirmed, sir. Intruder's radio has been cut off." Verrat : Carl Emerson (zu Lexa): "You made the right choice, Commander." Das gelobte Land : Carl Emerson (über Funk): "Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail, come in. Who is this?" : Clarke: "You know who it is. Give the radio to the president." Staffel Drei Vergifteter Boden : Emerson: "What's the matter? You don't like to be faced with your demons?" : Clarke: "If you want mercy, you're gonna have to ask me for it." : Emerson: "I don't want mercy. I want revenge. I want you to suffer the same way that I've suffered. You can kill me Clarke. You can never escaped what you did. My pain ends today. Your's is just begun." Dämonen der Vergangenheit : Emerson (zu Clarke) : "You murdered 381 people. You took the lives of my children, my brother, my friends. Did you really think that I would be happy with just one life in return?" Galerie Carl_Emerson.jpg Der Weg zum Sieg Emerson.pn Referenzen it:Carl Emerson en:Carl Emerson fr:Carl Emerson __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Mountain Men Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)